<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дикая жизнь by Alenterel, Zhaconda_Crowling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321761">Дикая жизнь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenterel/pseuds/Alenterel'>Alenterel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling'>Zhaconda_Crowling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suspense, Vampires, cruel murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenterel/pseuds/Alenterel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>в недалеком будущем атмосфера Земли становится все менее пригодной для обитания людей. Чтобы спасти свои жизни и комфортное положение хозяева периферийной восточно-европейской республики заключают выгодную сделку с немецкой компанией - автоматизированный речной "Ковчег" со всеми удобствами в обмен на целую страну. С целью подписать документы в столицу республики пребывает немецкий бизнесмен Рихард Вайс.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дикая жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>смерть второстепенного персонажа, однополый секс, изнасилование, жесткое убийство, глумление над трупом</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За мостом город заканчивался. Это создавало странное впечатление, ведь только что они буквально миновали его центр — широкую площадь с огромным пустым постаментом и величественное высокое здание в стиле барокко. Его ночная подсветка разрывала окружающую тьму жёлтыми лучами и очень выделялась на фоне почти полного отсутствия электрического света в остальном городе. Когда машина завернула за это самое здание — бывший монашеский коллегиум — и подъехала к мосту через реку, Рихард ожидал увидеть раскинувшийся за ним город, или, хотя бы, район трущоб. Но там не было даже намека на человеческое жильё. Река словно бы стала границей между жизнью и смертью.</p><p>«Именно так, — подумал Рихард. — Между дикой жизнью и умирающим от собственных испарений городским телом».</p><p>Приборная панель «народного автомобиля» подсвечивалась не ярким, приятным глазу фиолетовым светом. Водитель — Рихард наблюдал за его движениями — переводил взгляд с дороги, на панель, а потом на зеркало заднего вида.</p><p>— Он старается рассмотреть тебя получше, — сказал Рихард сидящей рядом Ангеле по-немецки.</p><p>— Пусть, — ответила девушка, не поворачиваясь к собеседнику. Потом улыбнулась, глядя прямо в зеркало, и кокетливо поправила очки в тонкой оправе. Водитель отвёл глаза. Ангела убрала упавшую на лоб прядку светлых волос за ухо, подалась вперед и спросила по-русски: — Скоро ли будем на месте?</p><p>— Швыдко будзем, пани<sup>[1]</sup>, — ответил водитель, невольным жестом ослабив воротник.</p><p>Ангеле доставляли удовольствие эти игры. Её деловой костюм с «пуританской» юбкой ниже колена ничуть не мешал при необходимости «случайно» показать аккуратную небольшую грудь через ворот со «случайно» расстегнувшейся верхней пуговицей, или оголить бедра. Рихард находил это чистым ребячеством — но чем бы дитя ни тешилось.</p><p>Машина повернула перед мостом направо, потом резко ушла влево. Рихард успел заметить в свете фар надписи «стоп фашизм!» и «пращевай, Iмперия», нанесенные прямо на частично стершийся рисунок со старинными видами города. Под мостом шевелилось что-то живое, но кто это был: стая ли бродячих собак, или же группа бомжей, потерявших человеческий облик, Рихард понять не смог.</p><p>Метров через сто они снова свернули за угол, миновали зелёные железные ворота, и оказались в закрытом с трех сторон просторном дворе. Водитель припарковался рядом с представительским «мерседесом», у которого пялились в смартфоны трое крепких лысых парней, одетых в камуфляж. Чуть поодаль, из двух автомобилей, также представительских, вынырнули ещё четыре «шкафчика», но уже не в камуфляже, а в аляповатых деловых костюмах.</p><p>— Изображают security, — по-немецки шепнула Рихарду на ухо Ангела, откровенно веселясь.</p><p>Рихард промолчал, ожидая, пока водитель откроет ему дверь.</p><p>— Хто гэта? — услышал он вопрос от одного из «шкафчиков». — Маскаль, цi не<sup>[2]</sup>?</p><p>— Немец, — ответил водитель, выпуская сначала Ангелу, и только потом Рихарда. — С перакладчыцай.</p><p>— А-а, немец, — протянул «шкафчик» уважительно, потом резко стукнул каблуком о каблук и вскинул руку в нацистском приветствии. — Sieg Heil!</p><p>Рихард кивнул ему в ответ и бросил короткий взгляд на Ангелу, но лицо девушки осталось бесстрастным. Тогда он произнес:</p><p>— Скажи им, что время дорого, пусть ведут к главным.</p><p>— Час, панове, — строго сказала переводчица. — Проводьте нас до головних<sup>[3]</sup>.</p><p>— Толькi пана, — отреагировал стоящий рядом молодчик. — Паненка застанецца тут<sup>[4]</sup>.</p><p>Ангела перевела. Рихард покачал головой.</p><p>— Настаивай, что переводчик мне необходим.</p><p>Выслушав Ангелу, охранник пустился в пространные объяснения о том, что девушка «на месте» скомпрометирует главных, и ей ни в коем случае нельзя внутрь.</p><p>— Дрэнна будзе выглядаць, — закончил он. — Пан Карась ведае нямецкую мову. Вiн будзе перакладаць<sup>[5]</sup>.</p><p>Рихард дождался, пока Ангела договорит реплику, недовольно скривил губы и кивнул.</p><p>— В общих чертах обозначь им, что я недоволен, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали как можно резче.</p><p>На лицах охраны читалась растерянность. Немец прекрасно понимал, что ставит их в неловкое положение, и получал удовольствие, читая на лицах местных молодчиков непривычную работу мысли. Один из охранников «в цивильном» достал из кармана смартфон, приложил к уху и отошел подальше. Рихард уловил обрывки фраз и понял, что Ангелу ему с собой взять не позволят.</p><p>— Пан Карась вельмi выбачауся, але ж панна застанецца тут. Але пан можа супакоiцца — пан Карась валодае нямецкай мовай на высокiм узроуне.</p><p>— Скажи, что я согласен, — Рихард одернул пиджак и поправил волосы, продолжая разыгрывать раздражение.</p><p>— Будто бы могло быть по-другому, — хмыкнула Ангела, а затем перевела фразу. “Шкафчики» облегчённо выдохнули. Один из них — тот, что вскидывал руку в нацистском приветствии, — пригласил немца следовать за ним. Другие, более не стесняясь, пялились на оставшуюся на их попечении “переводчицу”.</p><p>— Развлекайся, — бросил Рихард напоследок Ангеле. Та, изобразив смущение, обратилась к водителю с просьбой открыть для неё машину. На улице холодало.</p><p>***</p><p>— Герр Вайс! — Пётр Карась встретил его на пороге, пропустил внутрь и закрыл дверь на два замка. — Мы уж было решили, что вы не выберетесь на нашу встречу без галстуков!</p><p>От него пахло спиртом и луком, однако Рихард понимал, что опьянение Карася наиграно. Видимо, этот крепкий суховатый мужчина стремился держать свой рассудок холодным, даже в ситуации, когда не пить он просто не мог. Немецкий его действительно был весьма неплох, хотя акцент всё-таки чувствовался. При первом знакомстве они общались только через Ангелу. Теперь же Рихард, слушая, как Карась произносит слова, подумал, что они могли бы и раньше обходиться без переводчика.</p><p>— Беседа не только без галстуков, — заметил Рихард. Карась громко рассмеялся. Из одежды на нем была одна только простыня, повязанная на «римский» манер через плечо. Белья под ней, разумеется, не было.</p><p>— Такая уж традиция нашей полесской бани, — ответил Карась. — Раздевайтесь, проходите. Стол накрыт, все в ожидании.</p><p>Карась указал Рихарду путь в раздевалку, а сам направился к «хозяевам» сходки.</p><p>Перед тем, как показаться ожидающим его людям, Рихард внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркало. Он всё ещё выглядел вполне обычно: подтянутый мужчина, даже с небольшим лишним весом, как бывает, когда на месяц-другой забрасываешь тренировки. Чёрные волосы едва закрывали уши, кожа — чуть бледного, «аристократического», но вполне человеческого оттенка. Лишь стального цвета глаза выдавали, что он немало повидал на своём веку, но и это можно было списать на богатый жизненный опыт путешественника. В общем, отражение могло бы принадлежать как рок-звезде, так и преуспевающему европейскому бизнесмену: личности, которая в свои «едва за сорок» успела добиться очень многого.</p><p>Рихард подхватил полотенце на локоть и вышел. По дороге завернул в душ, окатил себя холодной водой. И скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как кто-то прошмыгнул мимо выхода. Рихард насторожился. Вряд ли это был кто-то из его будущих деловых партнёров, но они могли взять с собой ещё охрану. Ничего удивительно по нынешним временам, но это означало, как минимум, лишние уши на переговорах. Рихард не любил сюрпризы такого рода. Он выключил душ, обернулся в полотенце и заглянул за угол.</p><p>Из подсобного помещения послышался невнятный шум. Странный выбор места, если не собираешься ничего скрывать. Рихард направился было туда.</p><p>— Герр Вайс? — Не вовремя заметил его Карась. — Вы как предпочтёте, сначала париться или по рюмочке?</p><p>Настоящий европеец, прибывший прямиком из сытой цивилизации, не станет сам обшаривать все закоулки. Рихард решил, что держаться выбранного образа сейчас важнее. В конце концов, у него пока не было поводов для серьёзного беспокойства. Он дежурно улыбнулся, заодно очередной раз отметил про себя, что немецкий язык придавал звучанию карасёва голоса особенную, соблазнительную глубину.</p><p>— Выпьем. Мне не терпится встретиться с другими контрагентами.</p><p>— Да, да, конечно, — кивнул Карась, открывая перед Рихардом двери в гостиную и пропуская вперёд. — Прошу, герр.</p><p>Их ждала небольшая комната с выкрашенными в казённый жёлтый цвет стенами. Самым ярким источником света оказалась ксеноновая трубка в аквариуме с пресноводными рыбками. Рихард чуть скривился: он не любил эти лампы из-за паразитного излучения в радиодиапазоне. А он-то обрадовался было, что встречу на этот раз назначили не в очередном ночном клубе, где газосветной подсветкой обвивали теперь всё и вся вплоть до ободков унитазов.</p><p>Массивный гранитный стол ломился от разнообразнейшей закуски — от мясной нарезки и обжаренной дичи до крупных зеленых яблок, натёртых воском до блеска. За ним восседали двое. Слово «восседали» более всего подходило этим двум господам — их весовая категория, судя по всему, давно преодолела порог в полтора центнера у каждого. Один из них, гладко выбритый, со взъерошенными седыми волосами поднялся навстречу Рихарду и протянул руку. Ростом он был заметно ниже немца. Повязанная вокруг бёдер простыня едва не упала. «С тюремным прошлым», — догадался Рихард, заметив поблёкшие от времени синие татуировки на груди.</p><p>Второй, что сидел на дальнем конце стола, был ещё более тучен, чем первый. Чёрные волосы и длинная борода спускались до груди, но не прикрывали массивный золотой крест. Тот лежал на животе почти параллельно полу.</p><p>— Бардзо просимо! — Поприветствовал Рихарда седой.</p><p>— Пан Василь Суздалевский, — представил его Карась, — владелец янтарных приисков, а также ведущий акционер полесского нефтеперерабатывающего холдинга.</p><p>— Ошен приятно, — исковеркал русские слова Рихард.</p><p>— Герр Рихард Вайс, — сказал Карась по-русски. — Представитель «Covenant GMBH».</p><p>— Немчура поганая, — широко улыбнулся гостю Суздалевский.</p><p>Карась изменился в лице, и Рихарду стоило усилий сохранить беспристрастность, так комично он в этот момент выглядел.</p><p>— Что говорит пан Суздалевский? — Рихард изобразил непонимание.</p><p>— Говорит, что тоже рад знакомству.</p><p>— Что ты напрягся, Карасик? — подал голос бородатый из-за стола. — Вечно вы перед иностранцами аж из штанов выпрыгиваете, даже если штанов на вас нет.</p><p>— Владыка Алексий, епископ автокефальной Полесской Православной Церкви, секретарь патриарха Всеволода, — представил Карась бородатого.</p><p>— Я сам принадлежу к лютеранской церкви, — сказал Рихард, подходя к поднявшемуся всё-таки ему навстречу священнослужителю, — и с большим уважением отношусь к вашему желанию быть независимыми от Москвы.</p><p>Дослушав перевод, священнослужитель одобрительно похлопал немца по плечу.</p><p>— Давайте выпьем, — Суздалевскому явно не терпелось. Он потянулся к початой бутылке с мутной жидкостью, наполнил рюмки и протянул одну из них Рихарду.</p><p>— Может, сначала о деле? — обратился Рихард к Карасю.</p><p>— Обычай, — добродушно улыбнулся тот. — Сначала следует выпить.</p><p>Рихард пожал плечами и принял рюмку из рук олигарха.</p><p>— Ну, во славу Божию, да москалям на погибель! — выдал тост архиепископ.</p><p>Самогон был терпким, но вполне приятным на вкус. Рихард фыркнул, наколол на вилку кусок сала и закусил.</p><p>— Сальце очень рекомендую, — угодливо поддакнул Суздалевский. — Наш, полесский продукт. У хохлов с кацапами совсем не то.</p><p>Карась задумался, как сформулировать последний пассаж, но решил не переводить его вовсе. Рихард с любопытством наблюдал за собравшейся публикой.</p><p>По его данным, олигарх Суздалевский и поп Алексий (в миру — Данила Булахович) фактически правили недавно объявившей свою независимость Полесской Республикой. После сибирского инцидента, когда государства в Восточной Европе принялись распадаться и образовываться чуть ли не каждую неделю, Полесскую Республику можно было бы назвать островком стабильности. Если бы не угроза нового всемирного потопа, то её наверняка ждало тихое и почётное вымирание, каким в начале века занимались Прибалтийские республики. Народ вёл полусытое существование, преступность цвела, олигархи жировали. Всё это прикрывалось видимостью демократических выборов и кредитами от нескольких европейских государств, пророчивших Республику в новый противовес Московской Империи. Иллюзию стабильности нарушали только учёные, что в один голос заявляли: очень скоро жить вне изолированных куполами поселений что на Полесье, что в остальном мире станет невозможно. И вот Суздалевский, Булахович и Карась, являвшийся одновременно поверенным юристом и хозяином конторы-помойки, через которую деньги первых двух выводились в Европу, предметно заинтересовались экспериментальным европейским проектом «Ковчег».</p><p>Суть сделки, которую они предлагали, была проста — Covenant GMBH обустроит на реке Припять один из ковчегов для местных элит, их семей и обслуживающего персонала. За это Суздалевский передаст Полесскую республику в распоряжение немецкой компании, а местная церковь готова обеспечить «идеологическую поддержку» и обосновать такую передачу весьма одичавшему за последний десяток лет народу.</p><p>Чтобы все мероприятия прошли без происшествий, специалисты Covenant из Европы и Сибири небольшими прибывали в Республику на протяжении целого месяца. Толку от такой конспирации, разумеется, было немного: иностранцы заняли все свободные отели и ежедневно косяками курсировали между административными зданиями и немногими уцелевшими после всех приватизаций центрами производства. Знакомились с местной спецификой. И вот, когда подготовительный этап завершился, в столицу Республики для завершения всех юридических формальностей прибыл сам Рихард Вайс.</p><p>— Завтра точно всё оформим в лучшем виде, — наливая третью рюмку, произнес Суздалевский. — А сегодня можно и расслабиться.</p><p>— Дело предваряет удовольствие, герр Суздалевский, — напомнил Рихард, отставляя рюмку в сторону. Он не понимал, почему никто не спешит поднимать заявленные на сегодняшнюю встречу вопросы. Зачем тянуть время?</p><p>— Чего немчура хочет?</p><p>— Говорит, что мутите вы что-то, — раздражённо буркнул Карась.</p><p>— Пускай не парится, а сходит попарится, — скаламбурил Суздалевский. — Свои бабки он получит, чего ещё надо-то.</p><p>Карась промолчал, откинувшись на спинку стула. Рихард понял, что ситуация развивалась не по плану, и что юриста об изменившихся планах также не поставили в известность. Открыто призвать главных к ответу Карась не мог, признаться в этом немецкому гостю — тоже. А Суздалевский и Булахович, будто обычные собутыльники, уже болтали о всякой ерунде и травили друг другу пошлые анекдоты. Рихард ожидал, когда они обратят на него внимание.</p><p>— Вы не перевели последнюю фразу, — напомнил он о себе.</p><p>— Герр Суздалевский сказал, что вам не следует беспокоиться, — устало махнул рукой Карась. — Они решили заняться документами завтра, а сегодня вам предлагают расслабиться.</p><p>— Мне показалось, или уважаемые господа говорят на другом диалекте русского, чем охранники? — спросил Рихард, просто чтобы поддержать разговор.</p><p>Карась крякнул. Попытался сдержать смех, но не смог. Суздалевский и Булахович покосились было на него, на немца, но быстро потеряли к ним интерес и вернулись к прерванной беседе.</p><p>— Так исторически сложилось, герр Вайс, — отсмеявшись, объяснил Карась. — Элиты у нас говорят на одном языке, а простолюдины, если позволите, на другом. Так было во времена Польши, так было во времена первой Империи. Только при большевиках всё смешалось, но это, сами понимаете…</p><p>— Понимаю, — кивнул Рихард.</p><p>— Эй, Анка, — крикнул Суздалевский, — тащи еще бутыль.</p><p>Карась так и застыл в полном изумлении, сменившемся почти неприкрытым отвращением ещё до того, как в комнату вошла Анка. Точнее, вошёл — “Анкой” оказался тощий паренек в дешёвом парике под брюнетку и ярком макияже. Пряча взгляд и прижимая к груди бутылку самогона, он приблизился к олигарху.</p><p>— А это…, — начал было Рихард.</p><p>— Я потом вам объясню, — быстро сказал Карась.</p><p>— Пусть немчура не удивляется, — хохотнул Суздалевский. — Это всё их порядки, будь они неладны.</p><p>Архиепископ потер сальными пальцами бороду и подманил «Анку» поближе. Когда паренек наполнил его рюмку, Булахович с силой шлепнул того по заду и, быстро выпив, толкнул локтем собутыльника:</p><p>— Погоняем шары?</p><p>— Можно. Петро, развлеки как-нибудь немца.</p><p>Дождавшись, пока троица оставит их одних, Карась повернулся к Рихарду и предложил:</p><p>— В бильярд?</p><p>— А тут несколько столов? — неподдельно удивился Рихард.</p><p>— Один, — ответил было Карась, и уставился на немца. — Так вы всё-таки понимаете по-русски...</p><p>***</p><p>— Университет с отличием, первые места на международных соревнованиях по органической химии, перспективные разработки, — Карась, спустив простыню до уровня бёдер, чтобы удобнее было играть, разбил пирамиду. — И всё для того, чтобы сейчас подставлять очко двум жирным свиньям, которые боятся приглашать в сауну шлюх. С бабами было бы проще, а так свои могут не понять. Поэтому маскируют свои развлечения под «совещание». Даже вас не постеснялись.</p><p>— Вы не слишком ласково отзываетесь о своих партнерах, герр Карась, — заметил Рихард, натирая мелом кий.</p><p>— Потому, что я мог оказаться на месте этого несчастного паренька, — Карась отошёл от стола, приглашая Рихарда к удару. Тот бросил простыню на кресло, нисколько не смущаясь своей наготы. Карась слишком уж демонстративно отвернулся, глядя в другую сторону. — Были задатки, знаете ли... по математической линии. Но вместо магистратуры пошел разводить лохов на деньги, и вот результат.</p><p>Карась говорил по-русски, Рихард отвечал ему на немецком. После нелепой ошибки с бильярдом не было смысла скрывать знание языка.</p><p>— Не совсем понял значение слова «лохов», — признался он.</p><p>— Простаков, которые верили в то, что деньги можно получить из воздуха «позитивным мышлением», — пояснил Карась. Он подошел к столу, украдкой бросая взгляды на обнаженного немца. Рихард сделал вид, что не заметил этого и снова принялся мелить кий.</p><p>— А зачем он с такими знаниями это делает? Почему не уехал за границу?</p><p>— Потому, что бабла нет, — Карась с силой ударил по шару. Биток ударил по жёлтому, тот два раза срикошетил от бортов и залетел в лузу. Юрист был доволен собой. — В смысле, денег. А у него дома старая мать и папаня инвалид-алкоголик, из спившихся инженеров. У нас полно таких, после 20-х. Им, как ты понимаешь, на ваш ковчег путь заказан. Ну, вот Анка и упрашивает сильных мира сего, как может. Приглянулся он на одной службе отцу Алексию. И не скажешь, везение или проклятие.</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>— А я — что? — уступил ему место Карась. — Я — деловой человек. Дерьмо случается. Ежедневно, ежечасно, главное, чтобы не со мной. Я смог — он нет. Даже если они его пристрелят после того, что с ним сделают, и скормят его семью собакам — что я могу сделать? В смысле, чтобы не оказаться в его положении.</p><p>— Наверно, ничего, — пожал плечами немец и нагнулся для удара.</p><p>— Вот именно, — кивнул Карась, и повторил: — я деловой человек, герр Вайс. Наше соглашение — моя инициатива. Я даже не буду против, если ваша компания, когда построит ковчег, утопит этих двух в их собственном дерьме. Я найду общий язык с любым бизнесом — опыт есть.</p><p>— Именно с бизнесом? — уточнил Рихард.</p><p>— Бизнес, бандиты, олигархи — всё едино. Как говорил Черчилль, «никто не придумал ничего лучше демократии». А демократия у нас здесь, как видишь, не такая как в Европе. У нас демократия — это власть уважаемых людей. А народ — быдло, ты же сам понимаешь.</p><p>Рихард взял короткую паузу. Значение слова “быдло” он знал.</p><p>— Допустим. Ну что ж, если ты готов договариваться с бизнесом без этих старых педерастов, то давай подпишем бумаги сейчас. Можешь?</p><p>Карась оценивающе посмотрел на Рихарда. В голове его закрутились шестерёнки: юрист понял, что это проверка, что ему предлагают здесь и сейчас вскочить в более высокую лигу. И второго шанса, вполне возможно, не случится никогда.</p><p>— Что я с этого получу? — облизал он пересохшие губы. — И какие у меня гарантии?</p><p>— Должность регионального директора в Covenant, — Рихард надеялся, что его улыбка не выглядит откровенно людоедской. — А что насчёт гарантий… моя подпись всегда при мне.</p><p>Карась сходил в раздевалку за дипломатом. При нём оказались как подготовленные бумаги, так и факсимильные подписи Булаховича и Суздалевского.</p><p>— Предусмотрительно, — прокомментировал Рихард, наблюдая за процессом “подписания” документов.</p><p>— А как ты думаешь я веду дела, когда два этих пидора уходят в запой? — фыркнул Карась. Он выпрямился и протянул Рихарду ручку. — Ваша подпись, герр Вайс.</p><p>Рихард принял листы из рук адвоката, выдержал театральную паузу, играя на его нервах, а после размашисто их подписал.</p><p>— И вот здесь, — Карась протянул ему только что составленную расписку. — Моё назначение.</p><p>— Конечно, — Рихард поставил подпись под наскоро написанным от руки текстом. Перечитал: составлено было юридически безупречно.</p><p>Они пожали друг другу руки.</p><p>— Вернёмся к игре? — предложил Рихард. Карась кивнул. Было видно, что он весьма не прочь снять напряжение, каким угодно способом.</p><p>— Вот так мы дела и делаем, — сказал Карась, присаживаясь в кресло. Рихард кивнул и коротким точным движением вогнал шар в лузу.</p><p>— Ты говорил о людях, — Рихард решил ещё раз удостовериться, что правильно понял позицию собеседника. — Неужели их всё устраивает?</p><p>— Население — быдло. Было бы по-другому, разве терпели бы они этих боровов с их политиками и церковью? — Карась наблюдал за тем, как немец забивает шар за шаром. — Не терпели бы, мигом бы смели. Но терпят. Для меня, кстати, загадка, что вы тут для них собираетесь сделать.</p><p>— Демократию, — сказал Рихард, примериваясь. Но в этот раз биток сорвался. — Scheiße<sup>[6]</sup>!</p><p>— Вот такая дерьмовая демократия у тебя и получится, — хмыкнул Карась, вставая. — И снова придётся искать вот таких вот боровов, чтобы они народ в узде держали. На наших болотах по-другому нельзя.</p><p>— А мы попробуем, — сам себе буркнул Рихард, глядя, как Карась выставляет шар.</p><p>— Бог в помощь, как сказал бы отец Алексий, — Карась, всецело поглощённый расчетами, не заметил, как Рихард подошел к нему сзади. — Вообще, не понимаю, что же вы такого хотите от наших болот? Рабочую силу, продажных девок, территорию?</p><p>Резким движением Рихард сорвал с Карася простыню, одной рукой вдавил его в стол, а второй зажал рот так, чтобы тот не смог вскрикнуть.</p><p>— Всё просто, — прошептал он жертве на ухо, — мы хотим крови.</p><p>Человек под ним то ли вздохнул, то ли всхлипнул, неожиданно кивнул и постарался расслабиться, расставив ноги шире. На мгновение Рихард удивился, затем осознал: Карась попросту не понял смысла сказанного, а нападение расценил отнюдь не как угрозу своей жизни.</p><p>Впрочем, в подобной обстановке его ошибка казалась вполне закономерной.</p><p>Карась не сопротивлялся, покорно ожидая, когда Рихард перейдёт к действиям. Рихард медлил. Возможно, стоило дать этому человеку… нет, даже не шанс, лишь тень шанса: немного времени, чтобы ещё раз взвесить аргументы за и против.</p><p>— Смазка есть?</p><p>Карась снова кивнул, с заметным облегчением. Для него ситуация была не в новинку, и о том, что такое контакт на сухую он, похоже, имел представление. Рихард отпустил его, зная, что в случае чего всё равно одержит верх. Но Карась не стал тратить силы на глупости вроде криков о помощи или попыток к бегству. Он действительно достал небольшой тюбик смазки — из того же дипломата, — и, не отрывая глаз от пола, протянул тому, кого считал своим новым начальником. Значит, олигарх с архиепископом подбирали ближайших подручных под свои вкусы. Рихард взял тюбик и легонько толкнул Карася обратно к столу.</p><p>Больше они не обмолвились ни словом. Незачем.</p><p>Карась девственником не был, но некоторая подготовка ему требовалась. Рихард не стал торопиться, сделал всё как следует.</p><p>Ведь он ехал в баню с мыслью, что, скорее всего, возьмёт Карася в команду. Ему действительно нужен был региональный представитель в Полесье, и, кроме Карася, других кандидатов на эту роль Рихард не видел.</p><p>Карась принял его в себя молча, только крепко, до белых костяшек, вцепился в стол. Приспособленец, каких пруд пруди, зато хоть в своей области компетентен. Рихард всё ещё мог оставить его в живых. Ну, слаб человек, и не видел никаких перспектив в этих скотских условиях — его ли в этом вина?</p><p>Рихард понемногу наращивал темп. Пора было принимать решение.</p><p>Да, Карась казался сносным вариантом, пока ему не было альтернативы. Но сносность — это всё-таки слишком мало с точки зрения вечности.</p><p>Не останавливаясь, Рихард поднял Карася за плечи, заставляя выпрямиться, выгнуться назад. Крепко обнял его, притягивая к себе, уткнулся ему в загривок. Со стороны это походило на проявление нежности. Карась тихо застонал, ощутив поцелуй в шею.</p><p>Хороший охотник знает, как убить жертву наиболее гуманным способом.</p><p>Рихард ничего не имел против “собак снизу”. Он видел некоторую пользу в приспособленцах как таковых. Люди, готовые без истерик и ломки пойти на не самые благовидные поступки, если так нужно для дела, а потом встать, отряхнуться и жить дальше, могли бы пригодиться.</p><p>Но Рихард давно определил для себя, где проходит черта, преступивших которую он за “своих” не считал никогда.</p><p>Карась ошибся дважды.</p><p>Во-первых, слишком быстро предал. И не важно, насколько плохи были те, кого он сдал и подставил: Рихард и сам отнюдь не был ангелом во плоти.</p><p>А во-вторых, Карась сам смотрел на жизнь так же, как они, и мысли не допускал, что можно как-то иначе. С социал-дарвинистами Рихарду было не по пути.</p><p>Была и третья причина, повлиявшая на окончательное решение: в соседней комнате “Анка”, обладатель корочек высшего учебного заведения и ещё одна жертва обстоятельств, сейчас повторял путь Карася, но делал он это ради родных.</p><p>Бездыханное тело юриста Рихард уложил в кожаное кресло. Обтёрся его простыней, подобрал свою и, положив туда три бильярдных шара, туго смотал её. Затем вышел из бильярдной и прислушался. В душе плескалась вода, а из «комнаты отдыха», располагавшейся рядом со столовой, доносились стоны и ругань. Помедлив секунду, Рихард направился к душевым.</p><p>Суздалевский тщательно тёр себя губкой между ног. В этом деле ему сильно мешали живот и опьянение, и олигарх то и дело матерился, выпуская губку из рук. Рихарда он заметил только тогда, когда тот подошёл почти вплотную.</p><p>— Гутен таг, герр немец, — улыбнулся Суздалевский, растерянно упершись взглядом в член собеседника.</p><p>— Gute Nacht<sup>[7]</sup>, — ответил Рихард и с размаху ударил олигарха по голове импровизированным оружием. Суздалевский грузно рухнул на колени, и Рихард ударил снова. А потом и еще раз. Бил он методично, деловито, не испытывая при этом никаких негативных эмоций, будто забивал гвоздь в стену. Кровь Суздалевского пахла отвратительно — можно было бы делать ставки, что быстрее добило бы олигарха: цирроз печени и рак лёгких. Так что Рихард счёл, что совершает акт милосердия.</p><p>Когда голова Суздалевского превратилась в кровавое месиво, Рихард бросил орудие рядом с телом. Прислушался — в комнате отдыха всё ещё не закончили.</p><p>— Просто божественный сексуальный аппетит, — задумчиво произнёс Рихард. Руки он решил не мыть.</p><p>«Анка» стоял на коленях. Кроме туши, по лицу его были размазаны слюна и сперма. Парень тяжело дышал — видимо, божий слуга долбил его в глотку всё это время. Сам архиепископ горел возмущением, а член его безвольно обвис прямо у лица насилуемого.</p><p>— Какого хуя?</p><p>Рихард не стал тратить время на объяснения — он одним ударом в нос вырубил святого отца. Потом взял лежавшее на полу полотенце и протянул «Анке».</p><p>— Умойся, — сказал он по-русски. — Немецкий знаешь?</p><p>Парень кивнул, машинально вытирая лицо.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — переходя на немецкий, спросил Рихард.</p><p>— Аня.</p><p>— А по-настоящему?</p><p>— Д-дима.</p><p>— Вот что, Дима, прекращай реветь. Успокойся. Тебя никто больше не тронет. Сходи-ка, ополоснись, а потом в столовую. И сними эту хреновину с головы, — Рихард похлопал парня по плечу, приводя в чувство. — Собеседование проводить буду. На работу. Перспективную.</p><p>Дима поднялся, двигаясь будто подстреленный. Рихард проводил его взглядом, и, когда тот уже вышел за дверь, крикнул вдогонку:</p><p>— Зайди в бильярдную и захвати кий.</p><p>***</p><p>После третьей рюмки и второй сигареты Дима с большего пришёл в себя. Он сидел рядом с Рихардом. Тот курил, медленно затягиваясь, и молчал. То, что Дима, наконец, замолк, уже было достижением — первые полчаса он истерически посмеивался и матерился, глядя на «установленное» на столе «главное блюдо». Рихард и сам находил, что архиепископ с яблоком во рту и кием, загнанным в задний проход наполовину, смотрелся весьма забавно.</p><p>— Мне сказали, ты университет с отличием закончил?</p><p>— Там охрана во дворе. Нас убьют.</p><p>Рихард глубоко затянулся и с чувством выпустил дым. Дима был стрижен коротко, на его голове и теле явственно проступали шрамы. Архиепископ плохо обходился со своей игрушкой. Может, давал поиграть и другим.</p><p>— Не убьют. И нет там уже никакой охраны, — Рихард потушил сигарету и налил Диме ещё самогонки. — И ответь на мой вопрос, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Да, с отличием. Химический факультет Полесского государственного. В магистратуре учился. Пока не сократили магистратуру.</p><p>— Это хорошо, это полезно, — кивнул Рихард. Он перевел взгляд с архиепископа на рыбок в аквариуме. Сдохнут же здесь, несчастные.</p><p>— У нас здесь — нет, — всхлипнул парень. — Может быть у вас, в Европе и да. Но не у нас.</p><p>— Это мы поменяем, не переживай, — усмехнулся Рихард.</p><p>— Кто поменяет? Европейцы?</p><p>— Ваши назвали нас упырями. Или вампирами. Сами мы себя зовём гематофагами, — Рихард наблюдал за реакцией юноши. Но тот лишь отстраненно посмотрел на него и отвернулся. — Ты всё ещё в шоке.</p><p>— Может быть, — сказал Дима. — Не знаю.</p><p>— Это пройдёт. Одевайся, поедем отсюда.</p><p>— А…</p><p>— Забудь. Всё, что здесь произошло, уже не важно.</p><p>На улице накрапывал дождик. Дима вышел в деловом костюме, в котором он и приехал до преображения в «Анку», и поёжился — то ли от налетевшего ветра, то ли от вида семи трупов, уложенных в рядок у стены сауны. Там же стояла слегка растрёпанная Ангела в кожанке одного из охранников.</p><p>— Скольких успела до того, как они поняли? — поинтересовался Рихард.</p><p>— Двух с половиной, — откликнулась упырица. — Фашиста пришлось кончать прямо в процессе — не в меру любопытный бычок попался: к водителю нашему зачем-то сунулся, а как понял, что тот уже всё, то шум поднял.</p><p>— Ты хоть его не у нас в машине?</p><p>— Обижаете, герр Вайс.</p><p>— Ну и славно. Познакомься, это Дмитрий, наше, как я надеюсь, пополнение. Дмитрий, это Ангела, мой старший птенец.</p><p>— Оч-чень приятно, — протянул парень, и тут же повернулся к Рихарду, — так вы серьёзно вампиры?</p><p>— Серьёзней некуда.</p><p>Парень охнул.</p><p>Ангела заняла место водителя, Диму усадили на переднее пассажирское. Рихард занял своё место. Они развернулись и поехали прочь из города. То тут, то там на затянутом тучами ночном небе отражались зарева пожаров.</p><p>— Эксперимент, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос Димы Рихард. — Пока ещё не большой, но эксперимент.</p><p>— Я не понимаю.</p><p>— Это зачистка, — пояснила Ангела. — Наши, которые месяц здесь собирались, сегодня убирают всю местную олигархию и бизнес-элиту. Для Европы здесь произойдёт очередной переворот — рядовое для вашего региона событие. А на самом деле…</p><p>— На самом деле мы постараемся спасти людей — и от природы, и от них самих, — закончил Рихард.</p><p>— Но зачем?</p><p>— Спросил тоже, — хихикнула Ангела. — А есть мы что будем, если вы вымрете? А?</p><p>— Ангела…</p><p>— Ну, что? — упырица вывела машину на мост и обернулась. — Что?</p><p>— Не будь такой грубой, он всё-таки твой будущий птенец.</p><p>— Что, правда? — девушка чуть не подскочила на месте.</p><p>— Эй, не угробь нас тут! — строго сказал Рихард, и добавил более мягким тоном, — правда, я так решил.</p><p>— Эй, ты рад? — она ткнула Диму кулаком в плечо. — Я стану твоей новой мамой.</p><p>— А со старой что? — будто бы очнувшись, спросил тот. — В смысле, что будет с моей семьёй?</p><p>— Решишь сам, — ответил Рихард. — Теперь всё будет в твоих руках.</p><p>Машина уносила их из умирающего города в темноту, в сторону другой, дикой жизни.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><ol>
<li>Скоро будем, пани (укр-бел.)</li>
<li>Кто это? Москаль или нет? (бел.)</li>
<li>Проводите нас к главным (укр-бел.)</li>
<li>Только пана. Паненка останется здесь (бел.)</li>
<li>Плохо будет выглядеть. Пан Карась знает немецкий язык. Он будет переводить (укр-бел.)</li>
<li>Дерьмо (нем)</li>
<li>- Добрый день, герр немец<br/>
- Спокойной ночи (нем.)</li>
</ol></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>